Accepting the Truth
by Niicole.S
Summary: Renesmee's life has been crazy since the moment she entered the world. But now with returning to Forks, Washington, Nessie will get her chance at happiness.


Renesmee's life has been crazy since the moment she entered the world. Although she is much more capable of blending in then anyone else in her family; she has never felt like she belongs. Being the only one in her family still in school and having a family who doesn't age, makes her social life close to non-existent. With moving around every few years to keep anyone from noticing her families agelessness has made Nessie feel alone. But now with returning to Forks, Washington, Nessie will get her chance at happiness.

As the sun rose, and the light began to stream through her bedroom window, Nessie woke with the knowledge that today was going to be a life-changing day. She looked around her bedroom, she had only been in this room for 4 months but from the moment she entered it she knew it would never be home. She hopped out of bed and swiftly moved to the bathroom, she freshened up and then put the remaining items from her bathroom into the moving box that she had started yesterday. She walked back to her room with the box and placed it on the floor. She went to the closet and put on the last outfit in there; the one Alice had left as her 'last day' and 'moving clothes. Once she was ready she looked around her box filled room and smiled; 'I will be home soon' she thought. "Renesmee, come down here" her mothers' voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs. It only took a second to get down the stairs, her bronze ringlets flying out behind her. She stopped at

the bottom right before her mother.

"Good morning mother, when will we be leaving?" she was trying hard to control her excitement.

"Morning darling, don't get to ahead of yourself, you still have to attend your classes today." Bella responded in her wind chime voice.

"Ugh, do I have to? I already have my marks and I will just be starting new classes when we get to Forks. This day will be pointless to me." Nessie whined.

"No you are going, don't you want to say good-bye to your friends?"

"I already told them I would be leaving, and I don't think I can really count them as friends, I have only known them for 4 months and even then I only see them at school."

"Never the less you are going; once you get home then we will go." Bella said with a smile and turned towards the kitchen. With a sigh Nessie followed. Everyone was in the kitchen, which is funny because she's the only one who actually eats. Once she came into the room everyone stopped and looked at her. Nessie looked down at herself, checking to make sure she had put on everything right. "What? What are you all looking at?" she asked. "Nothing Hun, we were all just talking about our high school days and how we

know what you're feeling" Aunty Alice voiced.

"Well we have an idea," Carlisle joined in "things have defiantly changed since we last went to high school and we know that being away from Forks has a stronger effect on you then all of us."

"Not Bella though, she has a strong hold in Forks, she understands" Esme heart fully put in. Oh grandma Esme always so kind and gently with others feelings.

"Well yes, Bella does understand, and don't you two worry, soon we will truly be home and we wont have to leave, Nessie will finish her schooling there and will graduate with her friends and Bella you will be able to see your father whenever. There is no danger for us now." Carlisle stated with a smile so humble. And he was right; there was no danger for us. The truce with the wolves is still standing strong because of Jacob and my connection; Jacob, oh how I miss him. But our main threat, the Volturi's, have left my

dear family alone and I even get a birthday card from them every year, not on my actual birthday though but on the day they see as my birthday; the day they 'let me' live. The thought of my family being able to live freely always brings a smile to my face. So I would do it for them, I would endure this last day of school so that I can go to Forks and start my real life.

As soon as the end of the day bell went I flew out of the school, of course I had to remind myself of the speed I was going and slowed down to a steady jog to my car. As soon as I was in my car I had to get home as soon as I could, I went with the traffic flowing out of the school and as soon as I was on the road, hit the pedal down. My senses may not be as sharp as my mothers or fathers but they are much more advanced then humans. In no time I am home and in the house. Once I'm through the door I stop, there was nothing left in the house, no pictures on the walls, no shoes by the door, nothing. "Mom? Dad? I'm home," I yell out. As soon as the words leave my mouth there they all are, standing perfectly beside each other, car keys in Carlisle and fathers hands. "Let's hit the road then" Carlisle says. It took us a while to get back to Forks; we drove all thorough the night. I had fallen asleep on the ride there and when I opened my eyes to see the beautiful house in the woods were I had grown up, tears came to my eyes. Once the car was parked I ran to the door, it swung open with ease. I walked in and everything was just how we left it, all the furniture had white clothes over them, keeping off the dust. It gave a ghostly feel to it that struck me as odd since this house has never had a haunting feel; irony was the next thought to come to mind with a smile to go with it. We all settled in easy enough, and then mother told me it was time to really go home, to our cottage. We raced there of course, each with a suitcase and anything else we could carry. I lost, of course; not having enough vampire in me really leaves me in their dust when it comes to racing. The sight of the

cottage was beautiful; the smell of the trees and moss around us reminded me of how much I missed it. My room was just as I left it as well, my bed still made, pictures of my friends, Jacob and me all over the walls. As soon as I saw his face in the photos tears came to my eyes. I missed him dearly and wanted to see him even more.

"Well hey there stranger, long time no see" his voice rang out all around me, surrounding me like a warm blanket. I spun around and jumped into his arms, his arms wrapping tightly around me. We stood there in this moment forever. Jacob, the boy who had been there from the very beginning, my babysitter, my teacher, my best friend, and now, what was he now? My feelings for Jacob have been in place from the moment I saw him; he was mine, forever. But what was he to me now? He will always be my best friend, the one I tell everything to but do I want to be more then just friends now? We have been through so much together. The moment came when Jacob finally put me down. We just looked at each other for a while, smiling and taking each other's faces. He hadn't really changed, not significantly at least, nothing a human eye would catch but I saw it. He was taller, and bigger, he clearly has been working out a lot more. His eyes were shinning unlike I

have ever seen them do and his smile was breathtaking. He was the first to break the silence, "I've missed you Nessie, I'm pretty sure the rest of the pact wants me dead for always thinking about you." Oh his voice, so beautiful.

"I've missed you to Jacob, more then anyone knows." I said hugging him again.

"Well it's a good thing you guys get to stay then because I don't think I could stand watching you leave again" Jacob said, his voice cracking up at bit at the end.

"I'm not going anywhere," I smiled up at him "I get to finish school in Forks and you can visit anytime and I will get to see Grandpa Charlie and we will be one big family again" tears starting to come to my eyes, knowing that that is what I truly wanted.

"Don't cry Nessie," he calmly said, pulling me close to him, "hey it's a beautiful day, lets go somewhere, I'm sure your parents wont mind." He said with his voice getting louder at the end, knowing daddy would be listening to his thoughts. We walked out of my room, mother and father just looked at me and smiled, "go ahead Nessie" mother said with a smile. "Don't be out to late," father said, and then looked right at Jacob "I will know if you did

anything stupid." Jacob just laughed and we walked out of the house. We just walked for a long time, not saying anything, and then Jacob started the conversation, asking how living away from Forks was and what my friends were like and who I missed the most out of my friends here. Conversations with Jacob were easy; I answered everything honestly, not like I would if anyone

else asked me, although it's very hard to lie to anyone in my family. After a while he grabbed my hand, his skin was still as warm as I'd remembered; we walked hand-in-hand for a while till we came to a clearing. Once we were in the clearly the stopped and sat down in a field of flowers. We just talked for a long time, about how the pack was doing and how life out of school was for him and he told me he visited Charlie a lot and that his and Sue Clearwater's relationship was doing well and Charlie still was on the 'if it's not necessary I don't need to know' idea. Hours had passed when finally Jacob asked "so did you have any boyfriends that I didn't know of?" I knew he meant it in a joking tone but there was a bit of pain behind not knowing

the answer. "No, no I didn't." I said strongly.

"Well that's good; I don't think Edward would have liked his little girl dating some human boy anyway" he said with a small smile.

"I think father would accept any boy I choose to date, human or not" I responded, not knowing how he would respond to this.

"Really? Because I still don't think he is to thrilled about…our connection… and that there are feelings there… and they won't go away… and that I…and you…" he stumbled out. It finally clicked for me, Jacob was mine and I was his and now he was finally going to see if that's what I wanted and where we would go from there and that it would be one of the biggest moments for me.

I just sat there looking at him for a moment before saying "I can show you better then I can say it." Then I put both my hands on either side of his face and just looked into his eyes. All the memories come flooding in, every conversation, every thought, and every day of our lives together. It was clear there in my thoughts that he was everything I wanted. I took my hands off his face; he caught then before they could fall to my sides. He looked up at me and took a deep breath before saying "Renesmee, I've cared for you since the moment I met you, and my feelings have only grown from there, I watched you grow up, I protected you and fought alongside your family for you. I was your best friend from the very beginning and I will always continue to be your best friend but now I want to know if you feel the same way as me. If you want to be with me and all that goes with it. I know we are still young but we will be young for a long time and I want to spend it all with you and no one else." He took in another deep breath when he finished speaking and then just looked at me. I sat there for a moment, thinking of all my feelings and our memories and just everything. "Jacob, I can't possible want anything more then I want to spend the rest of my life with you be my side" it was the truest thing I could have said and was exactly what I wanted. We both sat there and smiled for a while then Jacob stood up, pulling me up with him. Once we were both standing, he took my face in his hands and leaned in and kissed me. His lips were so warm against mine and there were little fireworks going off in my head. I didn't want the kiss to end; I could have spent the rest of my life in that moment. Finally Jacob pulled away, still holding me, and looked down at me "I've wanted to do that for a long time now" he said. "Why did you stop? I said with a smile. And with that he picked me up and kissed me again, I knew there couldn't be anything in the world that could be better then this. We spent the better half of the day in the clearly, just laughing and kissing and talking and kissing. It was incredible how easy it all seemed, and that it took us this long to finally act on our feelings. Jacob and I were just so right, and that this was really what I had needed to come back to Forks for. Once the sun was beginning to set we realized we had spent all day there. We started to walk back to the cottage, hand-in-hand. "So how do you really think your parents will feel about us?" he asked me.

"Oh father will want you dead I'm sure," I managed to get out without laughing "but they will understand and as soon as they see how happy I truly am they will only silently object."

"Well that's better then me dying then, and they will have plenty of time to get use to the idea" he said.

"Forever is a long time."

"But every moment will be worth it." And he was right; everything after that just seemed to fall into place. I returned to Forks High School, graduating along side the people I had spent most of my school life with. And seeing Charlie whenever I wanted, even visiting him and Sue and visiting the pack was always a good time. My family accepted me and Jacob a lot faster then I had expected and everything was right in my world. And it would remain this way.

Forever.


End file.
